The Dictator Switch/2005 Anime/Original
The Dictator Switch (どくさいスイッチ Dokusai Suitchi) is an episode from the 2005 anime series. Plot The Giants are playing a baseball match, and lose to the opponent team 2-18. Disappointed with Nobita for losing the match, Gian punishes Nobita to twenty rounds of the field. Complaining to Doraemon, Nobita wishes Gian had never existed, so Doraemon lends him the Dictator Switch, which makes people, even animals such as flies, disappear. It is created by a powerful dictator from the future who once ruled the whole world, and anyone who opposed him were erased off from existence. Doraemon dares Nobita to use it with caution. Walking outside, Nobita bumps into Gian, who pesters him for the 10 remaining rounds earlier. Nobita runs into a dead-end, and, faced with danger, erases Gian off his existence. Guilt-stricken, he meets Shizuka, who has no recollection of Gian. They ask around for Gian, but no one remembers Gian existed. In a world without Gian, however, Suneo becomes the team captain and chases after him yet again, and Nobita wipes him off his existence as well. Nobita threatens the three outfielders, one of which is now the team captain, as well as Tamako, their non-existence if they continue to pester him. Doraemon learns that Nobita had used the Dictator Switch to erase two people, and persuades him to forget the both of them. After Doraemon left the room, Nobita could not decide as to whether he should use the switch. Taking a nap, he dreams of everyone ridiculing him, and even Doraemon and Shizuka turning their backs against him. Out of impulse, he sentenced everyone to their non-existence. Nobita finds out that he pressed the switch and made everyone disappear. He freaks out, as he neither could find anyone, nor is welcomed inside their houses. Ending up on a rooftop, he realized that, being the only one left in the whole world, it now belongs to him. Nobita begins to take food and games from the supermarkets and the stores and eats and plays them at home. He turns on the television, but no channels are able to be received. Nobita flies to the amusement park and plays the attractions for free, without the need for queueing up. Beginning to feel bored, he returns home and turns on the lights around the house to sleep. All of a sudden, the electricity supply cuts and he finds himself in the dark. He is unable to call the elecricity company for help. Nobita realizes all this happened becaused he is tired. He takes a bath using a shower gel Shizuka lent to him earlier and finds himself in unexplicable misery. Climbing out of his room, he wants anyone to come out right before him. Doraemon, who is revealed to be in hiding all this while, mentions that he gave the switch to Nobita to teach him a lesson about people. He lights up the whole town by pressing the switch once more. Characters *Nobita Nobi *Doraemon *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *The Giants *Shizuka Minamoto *Sensei *Gian's mother *Tamako Nobi Gadgets used *Dictator Switch *Take-copter Names in different languages Gallery Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes